Początek przygody na tajemniczym pustkowiu
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 1 Na początek pojawia się pewne pustkowie. Następnie kamera pokazuje Heidi stojącą przy zniszczonej drodze. Heidi: 'Witajcie! Nazywam się Heidi. Od dzisiaj jestem nową prowadzącą Totalnej Porażki i właśnie dziś rozpoczynamy nową serię tego słynnego programu! ''Przez chwilę pojawiają się różne sceny z poprzednich sezonów. '' '''Heidi: '''To już minęło, teraz czas na coś zupełnie nowego! Nowa ekipa, nowi uczestnicy… ''W tym momencie kamera pokazała na znudzonych Ashley i Lucasa siedzących na pobliskiej ławce. 'Heidi: '''Nie, oni nie są nowi. Chyba… '' Ashley i Lucas spojrzeli się na nią zdziwieni. 'Ashley: '''Więc nawet tego nie wiesz? '''Heidi: '''A czy muszę wiedzieć? ''Ashley chciała jej odpowiedzieć, ale Heidi się wtrąciła. 'Heidi: '''Nieważne. Czasami nasi starszy uczestnicy będą występować jako goście specjalni. Ale w tej roli mogą pojawić się też jakieś nowe twarze. '''Lucas: '''No i z tego co nam wiadomo, my nie jesteśmy tutaj tylko na chwilę, co nie? '''Heidi: '''Właśnie o tym miałam teraz powiedzieć, chyba wiem co mam mówić? '''Ashley: '''Masz rację, „chyba” wiesz. '''Heidi: '''Przestańcie mi przerywać, niszczycie mi taki cudny wstęp! No dobra. Ta dwójka byłych uczestników będzie w tym sezonie moimi asystentami, czy też współprowadzącymi albo pobocznymi prowadzącymi... nieważne. Jak zwał tak zwał. Byleby tylko nie kradli mi blasku sławy. ''Ashley przewróciła oczami. 'Heidi: '''Tak więc zapraszam was na Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! '''Heidi: '''Powitajmy naszych nowych zawodników! ''Przyjechał autobus. Jako pierwsza wysiadła z niego pewna siebie czarnowłosa dziewczyna w okularach przeciwsłonecznych. 'Samantha: '''Królowa Samantha już tu jest! ''Cisza. 'Samantha: '''No heloł, a gdzie oklaski? ''Za nią pojawił się muskularny chłopak, który lekko ją odepchnął wychodząc z autobusu. 'Samantha: '''Ej, uważaj trochę! '''Dean: '''Bo co? Blokowałaś mi przejście. ''Odszedł nieco dalej. Samantha przez chwilę patrzyła na niego ze zdenerwowaniem. 'Heidi: '''Nasz drugi uczestnik nazywa się Dean, bo chyba sam nie chciał się przedstawić… ''W międzyczasie z autobusu wyszły dwie kolejne osoby. 'Heidi: '''A tych dwoje to Simon i Tom. ''Kamera najpierw pokazała Simona, a następnie Toma. 'Tom: '''Już lepszego miejsca chyba nie można było wybrać… '''Simon: '''Nieważne gdzie jesteśmy. Dla wygranej można się trochę poświęcić. '''Heidi: '''Tak, tak. Odsuńcie się, bo blokujecie innym przejście. ''Odeszli i tuż za nimi wyszła kolejna uczestniczka. 'Bella: '''Cześć! Jestem Bella. '''Samantha: '''A kogo to obchodzi? ''Za Bellą pojawiła się następna osoba. 'Monica: '''Może mnie obchodzi? Jak nie masz nic mądrego do powiedzenia to siedź cicho. A tak poza tym, ja jestem Monica. '''Samantha: '''Za kogo ty się w ogóle uważasz? ''Monica ją zignorowała. 'Monica: '''Chodź Bella, nie będziemy tracić czasu na takie bezsensowne kłótnie. ''Dziewczyny oddaliły się od ponownie zdenerwowanej Samanthy. Tymczasem z autobusu wyszedł kolejny zawodnik. 'George: '''Lol, ale dziwne miejsce. '''Tom: '''No co ty nie powiesz… '''George: '''Widzę, że mamy tu mistrza sarkazmu? Nazywam się George, a ty? '''Tom: '''Nieważne. ''Odszedł od niego. 'George: '''Cóż, z tobą to chyba się nie dogadam… ''Jako następna pojawiła się czerwonowłosa dziewczyna. 'Nina: '''No hej! Czas zacząć imprezę! ''Wszyscy z wyjątkiem George’a dziwnie się na nią spojrzeli. 'Nina: '''Co się tak gapicie? Przecież nie pokazałam jeszcze swoich piersi. '''George: '''A pokażesz? :D ''Heidi odepchnęła George’a. 'Heidi: '''Może na początek powiesz jak się nazywasz? '''Nina: '''Spoko, jestem Nina. Więc… kiedy zaczynamy szaleć? '''Heidi: '''Nie rozpędzaj się tak, jeszcze nawet wszystkich nie przywitaliśmy. '''Nina: '''Oj tam, oj tam… ''Z autobusu wyszedł następny uczestnik. '' '''Nina: '''Mrr, witaj przystojniaku! <3 Jak się nazywasz? ''Nic nie mówiąc odszedł kawałek dalej. 'Nina: '''No ej, nie ignoruj mnie! '''Shane: '''Cześć, jestem Shane. Tyle wystarczy? '''Nina: '''Na razie może wystarczy… ''W drzwiach autobusu pojawił się kolejny zawodnik. 'Victor: '''Witajcie wszyscy! Nazywam się Victor i… auć! ''Nagle następna osoba wypchnęła go z autobusu. Victor poleciał na Ninę. 'Nina: '''Co robisz?! Może i lubię łatwe romanse, ale nie z kujonami! ''Odepchnęła go. Upadł na ziemię tuż pod nogami Samanthy. 'Samantha: '''O, czyżbym dostała nowego sługę? A może to tylko jeden z moich wielkich fanów? '''Victor: '''Au… jeśli tak ma wyglądać cały mój pobyt tutaj, to nie będzie fajnie… ''Tymczasem z autobusu wyszła uczestniczka, która przed chwilą popchnęła Victora. 'Bianca: '''Co to za zadupie jest? '''Heidi: '''Niedługo się wszystkiego dowiecie… '''Bianca: '''Ta… Przy okazji, jestem Bianca. Zapamiętajcie to sobie, bo nie będę się powtarzać. ''Kolejna zawodniczka stała już wśród reszty uczestników. 'Fiona: '''Witajcie, mówią na mnie Fiona. ''Większość osób wyglądało na zaskoczonych. 'Monica: '''Skąd się tu wzięłaś? '''Simon: '''Dokładnie, nie widzieliśmy kiedy wyszłaś z autobusu. '''Fiona: '''Cóż, po prostu nie zwróciliście na mnie uwagi… ''Gdy następny uczestnik wyszedł z autobusu, od razu podeszła do niego Nina. 'Nina: '''Hej przystojniaku! <3 ''Odepchnęła ją Samanta. 'Samantha: '''Cześć, jak się nazywasz? <3 ''Ją natomiast odepchnęła Bianca. 'Bianca: '''Nie zwracaj uwagi na tamte dwie. Za to możesz zainteresować się mną. ''Samantha i Nina zdenerwowane ponownie podeszły do przystojnego chłopaka oraz Bianki. W międzyczasie podeszły też do nich Monica i Bella. '''Samantha: '''Co miało znaczyć to odepchnięcie? '''Nina(do Samanthy): Ja chyba powinnam się spytać ciebie o to samo. Dustin: 'Hej, nie musicie się o mnie bić! Dustina starczy dla każdej z was. ;) ''Po chwili z autobusu dosyć nieśmiało wyszła kolejna zawodniczka, a zaraz za nią ostatni chłopak. 'Laura: '''Cześć wszystkim… Nazywam się Laura. '''Harry: '''A ja jestem Harry. ''Nagle za nimi wyskoczyła ostatnia uczestniczka, która jednocześnie przestraszyła lekko Laurę i Harry’ego. 'Aisha: '''Hejo! Aisha jest już gotowa na przygodę! ^^ '''Heidi: '''To świetnie. Skoro wszyscy już są, możemy zaczynać. Jak widzicie, jesteśmy na jakimś pustkowiu i w pobliżu nie widać nic. Żadnej żywej duszy i żadnych budynków. A dokładniej, znajdujemy się w Nevadzie, tam gdzie jest też tajemnicza Strefa 51. '''Aisha: '''Suuuper! '''Heidi: '''Tsa… Więc waszym zadaniem jest odnalezienie domu, w którym będziecie mieszkać. Jest gdzieś tam. ''Pokazała palcem za siebie. Oczywiście oprócz pustkowia nie było nic widać. 'Heidi: '''Gdy już tam wszyscy dotrzecie, zostaną utworzone drużyny i ewentualnie wyjaśnimy jeszcze kilka innych spraw. Teraz działacie samodzielnie lub, jak chcecie, w grupkach, które sami sobie utworzycie na to zadanie. Wszystko jasne? ''Uczestnicy pokiwali głowami. 'Heidi: '''Okej. Dwie pierwsze osoby na miejscu zdobędą pewną nagrodę. To chyba wszystko co miałam teraz powiedzieć, więc… zaczynajcie! ''Dean, Aisha i Fiona od razu oddalili się od uczestników i samodzielnie poszli szukać domu. Samantha podeszła do Victora, który trochę wcześniej przez przypadek upadł pod jej nogami. 'Samantha: '''Ty! Wyglądasz na kujona, więc na pewno wiesz gdzie mamy iść. '''Victor: '''No nie do końca… '''Samantha: '''Nie obchodzi mnie to. Zostałeś moim sługą, więc masz mnie zaprowadzić na miejsce, zrozumiano? ''Victor coraz bardziej sprawiał wrażenie przestraszonego. 'Victor: '''Postaram się… '''Samantha: '''No to na co jeszcze czekasz? Idź już zanim inni mnie wyprzedzą. Ja muszę to wygrać! ''Victor poszedł pospiesznym krokiem, a tuż za nim zaczęła iść Samantha. Tymczasem Bella, Monica i Laura oraz Simon, Tom i Shane dobrali się w trzyosobowe grupki i wyruszyli na poszukiwanie domu. Dustin podszedł do Niny. 'Dustin: '''Hej piękna, wcześniej nie mogliśmy się lepiej poznać, więc może teraz pójdziemy razem? '''Nina: '''Pewnie! ''Odchodząc minęli Harry’ego, do którego podszedł George. 'George: '''Czeeeść! Zostaliśmy tu sami, więc chodźmy razem, żeby było nam łatwiej. A przynajmniej dla mnie byłoby łatwiej. '''Harry: '''Jak chcesz… ''Poszli za resztą uczestników. Mimo wszystko oni nie byli ostatnimi osobami. Za autobusem stała Bianca razem z Ashley. 'Ashley: '''Więc witaj w tej chorej grze przyjaciółko. '''Bianca: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie wycofujesz się z naszego układu? '''Ashley: '''Pewnie, że nie. Cały czas będę ci pomagać i w razie możliwości chronić od eliminacji. Pamiętaj tylko o tym, że będziemy musiały wycofać się trochę z naszym sojuszem jeśli ktoś zacznie coś podejrzewać. '''Bianca: '''Spokojnie, będę ostrożna. No i oczywiście jak już wygram to podzielę się z tobą pieniędzmi. '''Ashley: '''No mam taką nadzieję. A skoro już sobie wyjaśniłyśmy te „organizacyjne” sprawy, to przejdźmy do tego zadania. Tamci już zdążyli cię wyprzedzić, ale myślę, że z tym bez problemu z nimi wygrasz. ''Podała jej GPS-a. 'Ashley: '''Masz tam zaznaczony punkt, do którego musisz iść. To ogromna przewaga w porównaniu do pozostałych. '''Bianca: '''Dzięki, teraz ci frajerzy nie mają ze mną szans. '''Ashley: '''Ten GPS jest dosyć mały, więc w razie czego możesz go szybko i łatwo schować. '''Bianca: '''Ok, to ja już idę po moje zwycięstwo. ''Pobiegła. Natomiast Ashley poszła w stronę samochodu, w którym siedzieli już Heidi, Lucas i stażysta, który w tym przypadku był kierowcą. Victor szedł zdenerwowany rozglądając się na wszystkie strony, podczas gdy Samantha spokojnym krokiem podążała za nim poprawiając w tym czasie makijaż. 'Samantha: '''I co? Jestem już blisko? '''Victor: '''N-nie w-wiem… '''Samantha: '''Jak to nie wiesz?! Idziemy już kilkanaście minut! Ogarnij się kujonie! ''Mimo, że Victor wyglądał już na lekko zmęczonego, zaczął iść szybciej. Tymczasem Bianca również dosyć szybko szła co chwilę spoglądając na GPS-a. Po chwili zatrzymała się, gdyż w oddali coś zobaczyła. Tym „czymś” była skacząca po okolicy Aisha. 'Bianca: '''Eh, mam nadzieję, że ona zaraz się ode mnie oddali… ''Jednak z każdą sekundą Aisha była coraz bliżej Bianki, która w tym czasie schowała do kieszeni GPS-a. 'Aisha: '''Heeej! Co tam u ciebie? '''Bianca: '''Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale właśnie staram się to wygrać. Więc jeśli możesz, to mi nie przeszkadzaj. '''Aisha: '''Spoko! ''Pobiegła gdzieś dalej. 'Bianca: '''Wariatka… ''Dustin i Nina szli sobie powoli tak jakby nie obchodziło ich zadanie. 'Nina: '''Zmęczyłam się. '''Dustin: '''Ale idziemy dosyć wolno… '''Nina: '''Nigdy nie lubiłam wf-u, poza tym mnie dodatkowo obciążają moje sztuczne piersi. '''Dustin: '''Jak chcesz, to mogę cię ponieść. '''Nina: '''Oczywiście, że chcę! ''Nina wskoczyła na plecy Dustina. 'Nina: '''Od razu lepiej. <3 '''Dustin: '''Poza tym masz teraz lepszą widoczność, co nie? '''Nina: '''No, jak tylko coś zobaczę, to ci powiem. ''W tym czasie George biegał dookoła Harry’ego i cały czas do niego o czymś gadał. 'George: '…a jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? 'Harry: '''Szary… '''George: '''Dlaczego? Szary jest taki nudny, zupełnie jak ty. ''George się zatrzymał, a zaraz po nim również Harry. 'George: '''Yy, to znaczy… nie to miałem na myśli… ''Harry przez kilka sekund stał bez odzywania się z poważną miną. Potem pokazał palcem w prawą stronę, czyli za plecami George’a. 'Harry: '''Spójrz, tam jest ten dom, którego szukamy. '''George: '''Serio? Już biegnę! ''George pobiegł tam gdzie wskazywał mu Harry zostawiając go samego. 'Harry: '''Nareszcie będę mieć trochę spokoju… Nie wygląda na bystrego, więc pewnie trochę czasu mu to zajmie zanim zorientuje się, że tam nic nie ma tak naprawdę. ''Poszedł dalej. Jakiś czas później, gdy słońce już zaczynało zachodzić, Heidi razem z Lucasem i Ashley czekali na powoli zbliżających się już zawodników. Po chwili przybiegła Bianca. 'Bianca: '''Tak! Wiedziałam, że będę pierwsza! '''Heidi: '''No nie do końca… ''Nagle obok Bianki pojawiła się Fiona. 'Bianca: '''Aa! Skąd się tu wzięłaś?! '''Fiona: '''Stałam w pobliżu… '''Heidi: '''Tak właściwie to Fiona była tutaj pierwsza. Przyszła tu już prawie pół godziny temu. Ale mimo drugiego miejsca ty również otrzymasz nagrodę. '''Bianca: '''No niech ci będzie… ''Spojrzała się na nieco zniszczony dom. 'Bianca: '''Więc będziemy mieszkać w tej ruderze? '''Heidi: '''No tak, ale więcej rzeczy wyjaśnię jak już przyjdą wszyscy. ''Chwilę później przybiegł Dean. 'Heidi: '''Witaj, zająłeś dziś trzecie miejsce. '''Dean: '''Co? Tylko trzecie?! ''Kopnął kamień, który poleciał prosto na jednego ze stażystów. 'Heidi: '''Spokojnie, przecież w porównaniu do innych dobrze sobie poradziłeś. ''Jednak Dean ją zignorował i wkurzony odszedł gdzieś dalej. Jako następna przybiegła Aisha. 'Aisha: '''Jej! Jednak opłacało się podążać za śladami tej czarnowłosej. ^^ ''Spojrzała się na Biancę, która wyglądała na zdziwioną gdy to usłyszała. Zaraz za Aishą przybiegła Samantha, za którą szedł zmęczony Victor. 'Samantha: '''Nie! To ja miałam być pierwsza! '''Heidi: '''Kolejna osoba, która nie potrafi przegrywać? ''Samantha zignorowała Heidi i odwróciła się do Victora. 'Samantha: '''Co z ciebie za kujon jest? Jesteś do niczego! '''Victor: '''Ale… '''Samantha: '''Zamknij się! Już za dużo czasu spędziłam w twoim towarzystwie. ''Oddaliła się od niego. Trochę później przyszedł Harry, który spojrzał się na resztę osób i odszedł na bok nic nie mówiąc. Natomiast nieco dalej szły Monica, Bella i Laura. 'Bella: '''Jak myślicie, dużo osób już tam jest? '''Monica: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie. Dobrze by było, jeśli nie będziemy ostatnie. ''Po chwili znalazły się już na miejscu. Zaczęły się rozglądać. 'Bella: '''Chyba nie poszło nam źle… '''Heidi: '''Brakuje jeszcze sześciu osób, więc wy wyszłyście na tym zadaniu dosyć przeciętnie. ''Zaraz za dziewczynami przyszli Tom, Simon i Shane. Cała trójka wyglądała na znudzonych. 'Heidi: '''Więc skoro wy też już jesteście, to brakuje nam tylko… Niny, Dustina i George’a. ''Pstryknęła palcami i kilku stażystów gdzieś pobiegło. 'Simon: '''Gdzie oni… '''Heidi: '…poszli ich szukać jakby co. Mamy już mało czasu. 'Tom: '''Czyli uważasz, że są zbyt głupi, żeby tu zaraz przyjść? '''Heidi: '''Co? Ależ oczywiście, że nie! ''Nagle z daleka można było usłyszeć okrzyk radości dwóch osób. Dustin, który cały czas niósł Ninę na plecach, biegł w stronę pozostałych osób. 'Heidi: '''Dobra… może ktoś z was widział wcześniej tego George’a? ''W tym momencie kamera pokazała na Harry’ego, który zaczął sprawiać wrażenie zakłopotanego, lecz nie odezwał się. Tymczasem Dustin dobiegł do celu. Nina zeskoczyła z jego pleców i przybili sobie piątkę. 'Tom: '''Cieszycie się, że jesteście tu prawie ostatni? '''Dustin: '''Bardziej z tego, że w ogóle tu trafiliśmy. '''Tom: '''Ta, fajny powód do dumy… ''Jakiś czas później, gdy wszyscy już nudzili się czekaniem, nadszedł George prowadzony przez dwóch stażystów. 'Heidi: '''No nareszcie! Ile jeszcze można czekać? '''Stażysta: '''Trochę czasu zajęło nam znalezienie go. Był dosyć daleko stąd. '''Heidi: '''Ale przecież wystarczyło iść cały czas prosto i w końcu każdy by jakoś znalazł to miejsce. Chyba tylko idiota by sobie z tym nie poradził. ''Krótka niezręczna cisza. George mimo wszystko nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co powiedziała Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Nieważne. Skoro są już wszyscy, możemy przejść do następnych rzeczy. ''Uczestnicy zgromadzili się w pobliżu Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Będziecie mieszkać w tym nieco zniszczonym, opuszczonym domu. Są tam dwie duże sypialnie dla dwóch drużyn, których składy zaraz poznacie. Znajduje się tam też jadalnia i kuchnia, gdzie pracuje nasz nowy kucharz, którego również później poznacie. No i oczywiście jest też pokój zwierzeń, który od teraz jest do waszej dyspozycji… (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: Obczaiłam już tych ludzi i stwierdzam, że żaden z nich nie dorównuje mi, czyli Pięknej Królowej. Poza tym muszę znaleźć sobie nowego sługę, bo ten kujon jest bezużyteczny! (pokój zwierzeń)Bianca: Ten sezon już należy do mnie. Dzięki sojuszowi bez problemu pozbędę się tych frajerów i wygram ten program. (pokój zwierzeń)Dean: Idioci! Słabeusze! Nie ma tu nikogo, kto mógłby mi zaszkodzić. Te dwie co teraz były pierwsze miały po prostu farta. Ze mną nikt nie może wygrać. (pokój zwierzeń)Tom: Pewnie oni sobie myślą, że jestem nic nie znaczącym łatwym przeciwnikiem do pokonania. Ale się mylą! To ja będę tu rozdawać karty! Jeszcze się przekonają jaka jest moja prawdziwa natura! Już niedługo zacznę ich wywalać jeden po drugim... Hahahaha!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Shane: Czy tylko mi się wydawało, czy ten koleś przede mną trochę za głośno pochwalił się swoją strategią? Poza tym i tak jest już strasznie irytujący. Ledwo wytrzymałem szukając z nim tego domu. 'Heidi: '''Wracając jeszcze na chwilę do dzisiejszego zadania, Fiona i Bianca były tu pierwsze i w nagrodę otrzymują nietykalność, która będzie im przysługiwać na najbliższej eliminacji, czyli wtedy, gdy ich drużyna przegra. Natomiast dzisiaj nikt nie odpada. ''Radość niektórych uczestników, szczególnie Bianki z powodu jej nagrody. 'George: '''Zaraz… czyli to ja byłem tu ostatni? '''Simon: '''No tak, dopiero teraz to zauważyłeś? '''George: '''Nie wiem… o.O ''Kilka osób zrobiło facepalma. 'Heidi: '''Okej… Czas utworzyć drużyny! Osoby, które wyczytam niech staną obok Ashley. Więc… Monica, Dean, Aisha, Victor, Bianca, Fiona, Simon i George. ''Wyczytani uczestnicy stanęli obok Ashley, która znajdowała się po lewej stronie Heidi. 'Heidi: '''A pozostali, czyli… Bella, Shane, Samantha, Harry, Laura, Tom, Nina i Dustin niech staną obok Lucasa. ''Pozostała połowa uczestników stanęła obok Lucasa, który natomiast był po prawej stronie Heidi. Prowadząca zwróciła się do pierwszej drużyny. 'Heidi: '''Od teraz jesteście Pogromcami Duchów. ''W tym momencie Ashley rozwinęła płótno, na którym było drużynowe logo. '' left|150px ''Heidi odwróciła się do drugiej drużyny. 'Heidi: '''Natomiast wy od teraz nazywacie się Poszukiwaczami UFO. ''Tym razem Lucas rozwinął płótno z drugim drużynowym logiem. left|150px 'Heidi: '''Czy podobają wam się składy i nazwy, czy nie, mnie to nie obchodzi. To już będzie wasz problem. Więc teraz możecie częściowo zwiedzić swój nowy dom. Dzisiaj jeszcze jadalnia jest dla was zamknięta, więc na kolację dostaniecie jakieś fast foody z taniej knajpy, która podobno jest tu gdzieś na odludziu. ''Uczestnicy odeszli w stronę domu. '''Heidi: '''A tymczasem kończymy mój pierwszy odcinek. Na pewno zaprezentowałam się niesamowicie i będę lepszą prowadzącą od tego Chrisa… Więc żeby widzieć więcej mnie i jednocześnie dowiedzieć się, co wydarzy się w następnym odcinku i kto jako pierwszy opuści to dziwne odludzie, oglądajcie Totalna Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata